<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Chocolate by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651368">Dark Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb'>Bobo_is_tha_Bomb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Series [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, F/M, Holiday, Reader Insert, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren't really ready to celebrate being single. But maybe, you wouldn't have to celebrate after all... HeeroxReader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heero Yuy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Series [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the final story of the Holiday series that I needed to post. I now have completely caught up with this series. This little story is the final one in the Chocolate trilogy. I hope you’ll like it! :)</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dark Chocolate</strong>
</p>
<p>“You know… we should hang out tonight.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know…” you sighed and rubbed a hand over your eyes, starting feel a little weary with the direction the conversation was taking. “I’m not really in the mood.”</p>
<p>“I’ll cheer you up!” </p>
<p>You directed a small smile at the vid phone screen. “And you will try to set me up with your brother again.”</p>
<p>Yuli grinned. “I promise I won’t! It’s April 14th, so we’ll be celebrating our singledom! No talking about guys!”</p>
<p>“Huh?” you gave her a non comprehending stare.</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. “It’s a Korean tradition for singles to get together on April fourteenth. It’s called Black Day.”</p>
<p>“Black Day? How fitting,” you said sarcastically. “And you never celebrated it before!”</p>
<p>“It’s about time then, isn’t it?” she asked with a grin. “Another tradition to add to my list.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Yul…” You said with a sigh. “I don’t feel like celebrating.”</p>
<p>“That’s it! I’m coming over!” she exclaimed. “You’re not gonna mope around your apartment because some dude dumped you three months ago.”</p>
<p>“He’s not some dude,” you said with a scowl. “And he didn’t dump me, I dumped him.”</p>
<p>“Well, with the way he was acting towards you, you’d say he’d dumped you.”</p>
<p>You felt a lump for in your throat with the memory and swallowed thickly. “Yul, please. Don’t remind me.”</p>
<p>“Right… sorry.” She gave you an apologetic look. “I’ll come over nonetheless. I’ll bring Jajangmyeon, wine, and a movie, and we’ll get drunk of our asses and cry.”</p>
<p>You felt tears sting in your eyes and felt grateful you had such a great friend. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be there in an hour.”</p>
<p>“Right. See you then.” You hung up and leaned back in your seat, staring up at the ceiling. </p>
<p>You had almost cried over him again. Damn it, when was it going to stop? You sighed deeply and got up, walking over to the window. You gazed at the street below and once again scolded yourself for being so foolish. But you couldn’t help but feel this way. There was nothing fun about celebrating being single, while you were still trying to get over the man you loved. Big emphasis on ‘trying’, since your feelings hadn’t changed at all. </p>
<p>You had been stupid, you told yourself for the umpteenth time. You knew a relationship with him would be a disaster. You knew and yet you had tried. You had tried for nearly a year, but your relationship had failed. You had given him your heart and for what? Some scarce kisses at night? An intimate moment every now and then, and only when he initiated it? To be given the cold shoulder at work? You had been hurt so badly, and yet… Yet you loved him. </p>
<p>“Stupid, stupid, stupid…” you muttered to yourself.</p>
<p>The more you thought about it, the more it seemed that Heero Yuy hadn’t loved you. You had just been a woman he could fuck every now and then, whenever he felt like it. You didn’t even know why you had put up with it for so long. Maybe it was you longing for the hint of kindness he had showed you. Maybe it had been the look in his eyes after you had had sex. But at some point it had broken you. You had realized that you couldn’t continue with it.</p>
<p>And when you had told him that, he had just shrugged and walked out of your apartment as if it had been nothing. You had cried. You had hurt. You still cried. And you were still hurting. Unable to cope with the pressure of seeing him at work every day, you had quit your job at the Preventer’s and had found a new one at a marketing company. But it wasn’t the same. You didn’t feel useful anymore. You felt as if you were missing a part of you. There was a huge gaping hole somewhere that couldn’t seem to be filled.</p>
<p>You ran a hand through your hair and sighed. You shouldn’t think about it anymore. Maybe Yuli was right. You had to move on. You went into your bedroom and opened your closet. If you were to get drunk, you would do it in style. You choose a sexy black dress that hugged your curves and paired them with a pair of high heeled black pumps. You changed and sat down in front of your vanity to do your make up. When you were done you gave yourself a small smile in the mirror.</p>
<p>“There,” you said, giving yourself a little pep talk. “He was crazy to treat you in the way that he did.”</p>
<p>You got up and went downstairs, just in time to open the door for Yuli. </p>
<p>“Hi!” you greeted her.</p>
<p>She gave you a grin and hugged you. “You look great!”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” you said, while stepping back. “I thought we should do this in style.”</p>
<p>She shrugged out of her coat and walked after you into the living room, her black sequined dress sparkling in the late afternoon light. “Me too! Look at us sexy bitches!”</p>
<p>You laughed and opened a cabinet and took out two wine glasses. “What movie did you bring?”</p>
<p>“Daniel didn’t tell me the title,” she said, while fishing a CD-R case out of her bag. “He said he thought we might like it.”</p>
<p>“Hmm…” You took the wine bottle she offered you and you went to open it, later returning to the living room to pour the wine into the glasses. “Well, then. Let’s go for it. Want anything to snack?”</p>
<p>“We’ll do the snacks later.” She sat down on the couch and gave you de CD-R case. You opened it and put the disk into the DVD player. </p>
<p>You settled on the couch next to her, glass of wine in hand and took a sip. You gave an appreciative sigh. “This is good.”</p>
<p>“I know.” She smiled at you. “Moments like these need good wine.”</p>
<p>“Right.” You chuckled to yourself.</p>
<p>You knew that neither of you would pay much attention to the movie. You almost never did and instead focused on pleasant conversation. Yuli was a good listener and she was always ready to hear you out and give you advice. You had talked about Heero so many times already, but she never turned away from you whenever you needed to vent. </p>
<p>“You know…” you said softly. “I keep on remembering the good moments.”</p>
<p>Her lips twitched into a small comforting smile. “Even though he treated you in the way he did?”</p>
<p>You nodded and sighed. “It’s stupid, really.”</p>
<p>“You’re not stupid, - Y/N-,” she said gently. “You loved him, so he is the one at fault.”</p>
<p>“Hn.” You sipped your wine and gazed up at the ceiling for a moment, thinking of what to say next. “I guess you’re right.”</p>
<p>“But it still sucks,” she supplied.</p>
<p>You chuckled bitterly and clinked your glass against hers. “Indeed.”</p>
<p>Two hours later you were still lounging on the couch. You were well on your way to getting drunk, the first wine bottle empty and a second was about to be opened. You had enjoyed the noodles that Yuli had brought along and the movie was over and long forgotten. You were currently discussing your vacation plans for the summer. </p>
<p>“Where do you think I should go?” you asked her.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you join me and Daniel for our vacation to Portugal?” she suggested. “Could be fun.”</p>
<p>“But you’ll promise not to set me up with him,” you warned her. “Your brother is too pretty for my taste.”</p>
<p>She giggled and pressed her hand against her forehead. “Too pretty?”</p>
<p>“You know… In the <i>'boy band’</i> way.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” she gave you a non comprehending look and you giggled.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on… You know, like the guys on the posters you used to have in your room.”</p>
<p>“Gee… never thought of Daniel that way.”</p>
<p>“I hope you did not!” you exclaimed.</p>
<p>She choked on her sip of wine. “Oh, shut up.”</p>
<p>You were about to make another smart comment, when the door bell rang. You and Yuli shared a confused look. Who could that be? You hadn’t invited anyone else over. </p>
<p>“Maybe it’s Daniel?” Yuli said uncertainly when the door bell rang for a second time.</p>
<p>“I’ll go and check,” you said, while getting off the couch.</p>
<p>You made your way over to the door, swaying slightly due to the amount of wine you had consumed. </p>
<p>“Don’t jump him!” Yuli called from the living room.</p>
<p>You giggled and opened the door. Your laughter was cut short and replaced by a shocked gasp when you saw <strong>who</strong> was standing on your doorstep. The words were out before you could stop them. </p>
<p>“What the fuck are you doing here?”</p>
<p>You watched how shock registered on that striking face, before he steeled himself. “I want to talk to you.”</p>
<p>“About what?” you bit out. It was amazing how the sight of him sobered you up in seconds.</p>
<p>Heero gave a little shrug and shoved his hands into his pockets. It wasn’t lost on your how good he looked and now that he was standing there, not even five feet away from you, you realized how much you missed him. </p>
<p>“Us,” he finally said.</p>
<p>“There is no <i>us</i>,” you told him, preparing to slam the door shut in his face. </p>
<p>You might miss him, but you weren’t going to let him hurt you again. You pushed the door closed, only to be stopped short by his hand slamming against it. You glared at him through the space left between the door and the door frame.</p>
<p>“Get lost, Yuy,” you hissed.</p>
<p>He gazed at you with that unreadable expression of his, his eyes not giving away even a fraction of what he was feeling. It always frustrated you when he looked at you like that. You didn’t like it when he closed himself off from you, since you had always been open about your feelings with him. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to talk to you,” you said, emphasizing your want for him to leave. </p>
<p>He sighed. “I really screwed up, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>You let out a sarcastic bark of laughter. “No shit.”</p>
<p>“-Y/N-?” Yuli came walking into the hallway, a concerned look on her face. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>You gave her a look over your shoulder, before turning to look at Heero again. “Heero was just leaving.”</p>
<p>“Oh…” she reached for your hand, giving it a little squeeze. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk to him?”</p>
<p>You gave her a wide eyed stare. “What?”</p>
<p>“You still have a lot to sort out with him,” she said.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t!” you denied vehemently, even though you knew she was probably right. </p>
<p>But the idea of having to talk to him was terrifying. You didn’t want to know why he had acted the way he did. You were truly afraid of his explanation. You didn’t want him to confirm what you had been suspecting. That he had just used you. </p>
<p>Yuli gave you a small smile. “Don’t you want to know?” </p>
<p>You wanted to hate her for reading you so well, and you spared Heero a glance from the corner of your eyes. He was looking at you expectantly, the barest hint of hope in his gaze. Your gazes clashed and you felt your heartbeat speed up. He still had this undeniable pull that lured you in. You swallowed thickly and narrowed your eyes.</p>
<p>“You have ten minutes,” you told him coolly.</p>
<p>He gave you a small smile. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>“Tsk.” You stepped back to let him in.</p>
<p>Yuli put on her coat and kissed your cheek. “Call me later, okay?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” you said softly.</p>
<p>You swiftly turned around and walked back into the living room, halting in front of the window. You crossed your arms in front of your chest and thought about how to approach this situation. You were at loss. You didn’t know what to do or how to act.</p>
<p>“Were you drinking?” he asked from behind you.</p>
<p>You turned around and gazed at him though narrowed eyes. He was eyeing the empty wine bottle on the table. “So what if I was?”</p>
<p>He shrugged.</p>
<p>“It’s not like you care anyway.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true.” He gave you a fierce look that made your heart skip a beat.</p>
<p>“Well, then you have a weird way of showing it,” you snapped. “I felt miserable for months!”</p>
<p>He took a step in your direction and you swallowed thickly, not knowing whether you should flee or stay put. You weren’t sure what would happen if he got too close to you. </p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he said.</p>
<p>You bit your lip. “You did anyway.”</p>
<p>“I know… and I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>The words were so heartfelt they brought tears to your eyes and you blinked rapidly to keep them at bay. You didn’t want to cry in front of him. But he had already seen and took the final few steps to reach you, his hand closing around your wrist. He pulled you towards him and you were quick to press your hand against his chest to ensure some distance. But he was relentless and you started to panic.</p>
<p>“No! Don’t!” You kept your face averted, hiding the tears and the pain. </p>
<p>His free hand grabbed hold of your chin and forced you to look at him. You gazed at him helplessly, silently begging him to let you go. Your throat felt constricted and you had trouble breathing. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he said again.</p>
<p>You shook your head. “I don’t want to hear it!”</p>
<p>You pushed away from him and stormed in the direction of the kitchen. You had to get away from him. You weren’t going to fall for his empty promises a second time.</p>
<p>“-Y/N-.” He followed you into the kitchen and grabbed hold of your arm, pulling you back against him. His arms wrapped around you and you struggled to break out of his hold. </p>
<p>“Let go of me!” you snarled.</p>
<p>But he didn’t and dragged you closer, tucking your head under his chin. His scent washed over you and you sobbed. His scent hadn’t changed and you physically shook with the memories that washed over you. Your need to flee increased when he buried his face in your hair.</p>
<p>“Heero, please…” you pleaded. “I don’t want this.”</p>
<p>You heard him sigh. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>He pulled back from you and you were quick to move away. But the glare you had prepared to give him faltered when you saw the look in his eyes. It was that tender look in them… the look he would give you after… You shook your head and tore your gaze away from him.</p>
<p>“Why are you doing this?” you asked him. You did your best to keep your hostility out of your voice but you knew he could still hear it. </p>
<p>“Because I realized what a jerk I was,” he said simply. </p>
<p>“Did you now?” Your words dripped with sarcasm and you crossed your arms in front of you. Now, with some space between the two of you, it was easier to think. And much easier to spit venom. “You’re too late.”</p>
<p>He gave you the barest hint of a smile, his lips titling in one corner. “That won’t change my feelings.”</p>
<p>You snorted and reached for the wine bottle you had put on the table a little earlier. It had yet to be opened and you longed to drown it. You had never turned to alcohol to soothe the heartache, but right now, it was damn tempting. And you knew it would piss him off. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to hear anything else you have to say,” you told him coolly. “But you can listen to me. For months I tried to put up with your behavior and I never felt so damn low in my life. I was sick of trying to get your attention and putting effort in our relationship. If we ever had one to begin with.”</p>
<p>He looked like he wanted to interrupt you, but you gave him a harsh glare and he seemed to decide to let you finish.</p>
<p>“But most of all, I was sick of your empty promises.” You went to open the bottle of wine and walked back into the living room. “So if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go back to celebrating being single.”</p>
<p>But he stormed after you and snatched the bottle out of your hand. “Stop this.”</p>
<p>“Stop what?” you snapped, while trying to get the bottle back from him. </p>
<p>“This pretense of being over me.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be ridiculous!” You wanted to slap him for his arrogance. </p>
<p>He successfully kept the bottle out of your reach and cupped your cheek with his free hand. You froze at the tender touch. </p>
<p>“I know I made a lot of mistakes,” he told you, quietly. “And I know you did your best to keep this thing between us going. Don’t think I didn’t see it.”</p>
<p>You gazed at him with wide eyes, too stunned by his admission to speak. His hand slipped around your neck and pulled you closer. You started trembling when his breath washed over your cheeks and your heart squeezed with longing. He had never been like this before. So open and honest. Even though he had been gentle, sometimes tender, he had never shown you this side of him so freely. </p>
<p>“Heero…” you breathed. “I…”</p>
<p>“Don’t want this,” he said for you. “I know.”</p>
<p>You shook your head. “No. I…”</p>
<p>Damn it, why was it so hard to tell him? You stared at him with eyes filled with fear. </p>
<p>“I’ll be going,” he said quietly. “I’m sorry I bothered you.”</p>
<p>Your knees almost gave out beneath you when he pulled away from you. He swiftly turned around and walked towards the front door, putting the wine bottle down on the dining table as he passed it. You swallowed thickly, your eyes filling with tears. You knew that if you let him walk out now, you would lose him forever. You could let him leave and feel miserable, or could stop him and maybe find happiness. </p>
<p>“Wait…” you breathed quietly. Then louder. “Heero, wait!”</p>
<p>He halted with his hand on the door handle. He turned around and gazed at you, his eyes dark with emotions as he stood there. </p>
<p>“Don’t ever hurt me again,” you said, as you started to approach him.</p>
<p>A small smile broke out on his face as he got the meaning of your words, and he came stalking towards you, meeting you halfway. He pulled you towards him and caught your mouth in a deep and passionate kiss. You clung to him, your mouth opening beneath his. He plundered your mouth with the desperation of a starving man, his hands roaming over your back in an impatient manner, as if he had to make sure you really were in his arms. </p>
<p>Like always, his kiss left you reeling, your mind hazy and fogged with desire. But desire wasn’t important now. Like him, you had a hard time convincing yourself that this was real and not wistful imagination. You shifted closer to him, lining your body up against his. You needed to feel him, all of him. By the time he pulled back, you were breathing hard and trembling with restrained emotions. </p>
<p>You gazed at him through your lashes and saw your own feelings mirrored in his gaze. It brought a smile to your face and you cupped his cheek, leaning your forehead against his.</p>
<p>“What made you change your mind?” he asked you.</p>
<p>You leaned in for a gentle kiss. “I missed you,” you said simply. “And the despite fact that you hurt me, whenever you did pay attention to me I felt very happy.”</p>
<p>He nuzzled your cheek and tucked your head under his chin. You snuggled into his shoulder, breathing in his scent deeply. </p>
<p>“I won’t hurt you again,” he promised. “I won’t.”</p>
<p>You smiled warmly, knowing he meant it. “Good. You’re not off the hook yet, you know.”</p>
<p>He pulled back and gave you a small smile. “I have something for you.”</p>
<p>You gave him a curious look and he chuckled, pulling away from you. He walked back into the hallway and grabbed a box from the side table there. You blinked in confusion. You hadn’t even noticed that he had put it down there. You took it from him when he reached you and gave him a smile.</p>
<p>“Chocolates?” you questioned teasingly.</p>
<p>He gave a little shrug. “I know you like them.”</p>
<p>“Hmm…” you opened the box and gave an appreciative sigh. “Nice.”</p>
<p>“Seemed appropriate, since this whole thing started out with a box of chocolates,” he told you.</p>
<p>You wrapped one arm around his neck, your other hand still clutching his gift. “Two boxes of chocolates,” you reminded him with a smile. </p>
<p>His hands came to rest on your hips and pulled you closer. His mouth descended on yours once more, but this time his kiss was tender. </p>
<p>“I love you,” he murmured against your lips.</p>
<p>Your eyes widened at his confession and you froze. “R-really?”</p>
<p>“Hn. Sorry it took me so long to realize that,” he said.</p>
<p>“Stop apologizing,” you murmured, while tugging him down for another kiss. “And… I love you too.”</p>
<p>There were still things that needed to be sorted out, but it was safe to say that from then on, Black Day was the day when your singledom ended.</p>
<p>
  <strong>- End -</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>